creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malkin
Barnstar Unthumbnailised the picture Hehe, sorreey . . . but I didn't know! Couldn't tell from your user profile on Creatures Caves or Gameware Development, and you didn't have any info here either, so I guessed. Bad, I know. :-) -- GreenReaper 08:01, 6 Jan 2005 (PST) Thanks for all the work you're doing with the COBs - did you know you're the third highest contributor? (scroll down) GreenReaper 20:53, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Oh, you're right, of course. I was just saving the pictures as I found them, and then uploading. I was in a frenzy. How do I delete pictures? I can't even find the link to the original image file! :P - Erin Oh, nevermind, I found where the images were. I'm still working out this whole Wiki thing, as you can tell. ;) Good job with that Class number list, it's such an essential thing! lol! Sorry, it sounded like it was coming from a readme. :-) GreenReaper 03:47, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) I hereby award you this barnstar for your recent work, particularly on the C1 COBs section. Well done! -- GreenReaper 15:54, 23 Jan 2005 (PST) Hehe, and I just made a comment on the other page about the grendels and you fixed it before I talked about it. *grin* GreenReaper 21:25, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) Ooh heck - in most of the pages that I can see the text is being partially hidden under the Creatures Wiki logo and the navigation bar and everything that's underneath it.. help, please? - Malkin :This was a temporary problem caused by trying to hide some of the ads. You'll notice that not all pages have ads now. However, it hasn't yet been possible to expand the wdith of the page so that it can be wider when there is no ad, so you'll see a white gap on the right instead. Angela 06:29, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) To create a stub, you need to use , not {stub} - GreenReaper 09:44, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) :Obviously, {stub} is a casualty of me trying to edit the wiki at 3am. - Malkin. ::You should see what I've done to it at 7AM! Good thing I edited those when I woke up . . . GreenReaper 16:30, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely. :-) -- 23:37, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- I've fixed up the geat breeds (there was a Geat Breeds page, but not a Category:Geat Breeds page - that's reversed now). To make a mutation category, just go here and then edit the page: Category:Mutations - to link pages to it, add Category:Mutations to them. -- 10:58, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) ---- It's just as well that I can spell January, then! ;) - Can we make the Douglas Adams quote the QOTD for tomorrow, given it's date? - Malkin 18:44, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Sure, just change Creatures Wiki:Quote of the Day/April 1, 2005 :-) -- 18:49, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) ::looks like someone beat me to it. :P - Malkin :::Sgeo talked to me about that one, he said if there was a better one it could be replaced. -- 19:03, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :::. . . but that works too. *grin* -- ::::Now if only I knew when the next Budget Day was... Trish's words are so true, don't you find? - Malkin :::::Well, you know politicians . . . :-) -- Your quote I noticed your quote was set for March 11, 2006. Just wondering why. -- 21:16, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :Day of the author's death (and birth, as it happens). -- Talk:Mithrril I think the poster meant "she's a good kid, although she spells her name wrong" - it is the spelling that she uses on email and livejournal. Probably one of her friends who saw it on her page's referrer list. :-) -- 08:20, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Worlds Pssht... I think we need metaroom categories by game - even though the term didn't come in until C3/DS, 'metarooms' were developed for C1 and 2 - Cloud 9, for instance. They're darned annoying to classify atm - "Places" doesn't really cut it, to my mind. - M. :That would be worlds and Category:Worlds, wouldn't it? That's what they were called, there was the World Switcher to choose between them. Maybe Category:World Expansions or something for things that aren't proper worlds? And log in! ;-) -- 12:11, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Snow Norns Mummy over at Mummy's Creatures Forum was wondering where that info about the Snow Norns came from? It's not on Amanora's Creatures . . . could you enlighten her? -- 02:42, 15 May 2005 (UTC) thanks if you know any one who can help please ask them. Hey Malkin... how did you install Windows 95 on a 20 meg hard drive? Ok, that's better. It was stupid, though, to have an 'External links' section that really contained nothing more than pretentious babbling about how secretive they are. Thanks for filling in an actual link. :) ElasticMuffin 22:27, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Now I'm just confused . . . . . . that's the first time I've seen anyone get into a revert war with themselves. *grin* -- 08:34, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Malkin, I need your help! I was reading the wiki this morning, and I saw that the theories link on the Afterlife page has gone dead. Is there any archive or something to link to? I'm afraid to touch it, 'cause I'm afraid I'll kill it...-Nish :I've just had a look and unfortunately the page doesn't seem to have an archived copy at www.archive.org - Don 11:46, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::There seems to be a partial version here - I'll add it quicksmart. - Malkin 12:03, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Guild Hi, Malkin. Thanks for the information about the Creatures related guild on the NeoPets Guilds Wikicity and for your other contributions! I hope you'll have a chance to stop by again. --RJ 01:13, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) talk Rats! Missed the spambots again. You're always so much faster at nailing them than I am. :) ElasticMuffin 22:05, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Malkin, Don and ElasticMuffin . . . As the top three contributors in terms of edits, I figure it's appropriate to give you guys bureaucrat access. All this basically means is that you can create other sysops and bureaucrats, if you feel that is appropriate. You now have exactly the same powers as I do! Enjoy. :-) -- 18:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Spambots It's a pity we can't really lock Talk:Creatures Wiki Homepage and User talk:Officer 1BDI. It seems the spambots focus all their efforts there, and there's more and more of them lately. Blocking their IPs probably has little effect since they seem to only do it once and vanish. Any idea why their efforts are concentrated on just two pages? 206.255.136.154 16:30, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I sure wish I knew. Maybe there's a key word it seeks out, hence the repeated attacks? :\ --Officer 1BDI 18:28, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC)